


April 15, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You dropped everything,'' Amos informed Supergirl after the items she carried were currently scattered through Smallville.





	April 15, 2003

I never created DC.

''You dropped everything,'' Amos informed Supergirl after the items she carried were currently scattered through Smallville and she scowled at him.

THE END


End file.
